Simon Mówi/Transkrypt
'-Studio TVi-' Alec Cataldi: Witajcie ponownie w waszym programie numer jeden. „Wyzwanie”. Poznajcie naszego nowego uczestnika. Nino! Nino, czyli jesteś uczniem i DJ’em? To mega ekstra. Zobacz jaki sprzęt dla ciebie przygotowałem. '-Dom Marinette-' Marinette: Szlaban? Ale za co? Tom: Spróbuj sobie przypomnieć, Marinette. W poniedziałek nieobecność na fizyce. Marinette: Hehehehe… Byłam wtedy w czytelni. Tom: Wtorek po południu: nieobecność w czytelni. Marinette: O… Mm… Byłam na wfie. Tom: Zawsze jesteś nie tam, gdzie powinnaś być, Marinette. Jedyna szansa, żeby cię upilnować, to trzymanie cię w domu. Masz szlaban. Marinette: Ale jestem zaproszona. Nino to mój kolega, bardzo na mnie liczy. Alec: Wyzwanie, które wymyślili dla ciebie widzowie, to… poproszenie burmistrza Paryża André Bourgeois do tańca! Dziękujemy za udział w naszej zabawie. Jakie szanse ma Nino? André: Zerowe. Nie cierpię tańca. Ostatnio moja stopa stanęła na parkiecie, gdy Madonna była w przedszkolu. Tom: Wiem, że to twój przyjaciel, ale póki nie skończą się twoje nieusprawiedliwione nieobecności, tak to będzie wyglądało. Marinette: Ekstra. Ech… '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki: Dziwisz się rodzicom? Skąd mają wiedzieć, że opuszczasz szkołę, żeby ratować świat? Marinette: Czyli mój szlaban jest karą za to, że jestem tajemniczą super-bohaterką. Niezbyt sprawiedliwe. Tikki: To prawda. Ale wiesz, jeśli Nino wygra, a twój szlaban się skończy, zobaczysz jego następny popis. Marinette: Dobra, ale właśnie dzisiaj jest tam Adrien. '-Siedziba Władcy Ciem-' Władca Ciem: Rywalizacja. Niezwykle interesująca sprawa. Telewizyjny show to wielki potencjał dla negatywnych emocji. Oo, możemy tutaj naprawdę nieźle namącić. '-Pokój Marinette-' Marinette: Żartujesz? Jak możesz w ogóle tak robić? Alya: Sorki, ale rozumiem twojego ojca. Nigdy nie jesteś tam gdzie mówisz, ciągle się spóźniasz, nagle znikasz i wiesz… podejrzewam, że prowadzisz… podwójne życie. Marinette: Weź, daj spokój. Wymyślasz głupoty. '-Studio TVi-' Mężczyzna: Proszę poczekać tutaj. Simon Grimault: Dziękuję. Adrien: A? Wszystko w porządku. Alec: Zwycięstwo! Tę rozgrywkę wygrał Nino. Poruszał pan głową w rytm, burmistrzu. Uznajemy to za taniec. André: Co? Co za bzdura?! Swędził mnie… kark. To dlatego. Alec: Łagodne swędzenia w rytm muzyki to też taniec. Nino, moje gratulacje. Spotkamy się za tydzień na kolejnym etapie. A teraz wchodzi kolejny uczestnik czyli Simon Grimault. Adrien: Stary, ekstra. Alec: Panie Grimault, jest pan hipnotyzerem. Za pomocą kart hipnotyzuje pan ludzi i zmusza do posłuszeństwa. Simon: Tak, znam się na hipnozie, ale… nie wykorzystuję tego do własnych celów. Alec: Zatem twoje zadanie polega na wykorzystaniu swych umiejętności, by przekonać do naszego programu wielką sławę. Sławnego króla mody Gabriela Agreste’a. Gabriel: Co to za program? Powiedziano mi, że to będzie wywiad. Nino: Kurcze, to twój stary. Adrien: Eee? Alec: Przekonajmy się, czy umiesz przekonać do nas pana Agreste’a sztuką hipnotyzerskiej perswazji. Simon: Mówiłem, że nie zmuszam ludzi… Alec: Ha! Skromniacha z ciebie. Prawda, że zabawny, Gabriel? Gabriel: Zabawne? Ten program jest żałosny. Tak jak uczestnicy. Kontrolować mnie? Absurd! Adrien: Taki jest mój ojciec. Alice: Chyba pan Agreste odrzucił twoje starania. Koniec gry! Simon: Ale… to nie fair. Nie miałem jeszcze czasu, żeby… Och… Władca Ciem: Tak… Upokorzenie i wściekłość. Idealna postawa do przemiany w przegranego zwycięzcę. Leć do niego, moja mała Akumo i zawładnij nim. Jestem Władca Ciem. Nadaję ci imię Simon Mówi. Pomogę ci stać się najpotężniejszym hipnotyzerem świata. W zamian oddasz mi przysługę, gdy nadejdzie czas. Zgadzasz się na ten układ, Simon Mówi? Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: tak. Simon mówi: to nie koniec programu. Alec: Co takiego? Simon Mówi: Cisza! Simon mówi: jesteś mięczakiem! Gorszym od kaczki! Simon mówi: stop! Simon mówi: Jesteś gorylem. '-Pokój Marinette-' Tikki: Marinette, patrz. Marinette: Aa? A! Muszę kończyć, Alya. Alya: To na razie. Ja dzisiaj robię za nianię. Marinette: Tikki, co ja mam teraz zrobić? Mam szlaban. Tikki: Nie masz wyboru. Musisz się przemienić. Tylko musimy być super ostrożne. Ułóż poduszkę pod kołdrą. Całkiem, całkiem. Marinette: Tikki, kropkuj! Ha! '-Studio TVi-' Simon Mówi: Gabriel Agreste odrzucił moje wyzwanie i zapłaci mi za to. Jeszcze dziś przed północą dostarczy nam rozrywki w tym programie. Gabriel, już po ciebie idę! Czarny Kot: Co? Władca Ciem: Ryzykowne, ale nasuwa mi to pewien pomysł. Powodzenia, Simon Mówi. Czarny Kot: Cii. Czarny Kot mówi: siedź cicho i oddawaj karty. Simon Mówi: Mój goryl się tobą zajmie. Simon Mówi: Wykop ich. Czarny Kot: Nawet jak nie spadnę na cztery łap[y to i tak się podniosę. Simon Mówi: Mogę mieć własną armię… '-Przed studiem-' Simon Mówi: Simon Mówi: jesteście żołnierzami! Simon Mówi: przeszukajcie dokładnie cały Paryż i znajdźcie Gabriela Agreste’a. '-W studio-' Czarny Kot: Lepiej uważaj. Mój sensei nauczył mnie, że… rozmiar nie gra roli. Nino: Biedronka! Biedronka: O. Hej. Nic ci nie jest? Nino: W porządku, ale nie wiem gdzie jest mój kumpel Adrien. Biedronka: Nie martw się, znajdziemy go. Czarny Kot: Rzucam karate. O, dzień dobry, Biedronka. Dosyć tego. KOTAKLIZM! Biedronka: Też się cieszę, że cię widzę, kocie. Nino: Łał. Czarny Kot: O, sorki. Myślałem, że to Simon Mówi. Nino: Widziałem go. Ma ze sobą całą armię. Czarny Kot: Chce znaleźć Gabriela Agreste’a. Lepiej, żebyśmy go wyprzedzili. O? Biedronka: Słyszysz? Zaraz przemiana zwrotna. Ja idę poszukać przyjaciela Nina. Czarny Kot: Eee… Zapomnij. Został zahipnotyzowany. Nino: Ale to mój kumpel! Czarny Kot: Yy… Masz rację. Może gdzieś się schował? Pójdę go poszukać. Spotkamy się potem w domu Gabriela Agreste’a. Znalezienie Adriena to dla mnie łatwizna. Plagg i Adrien: Hehe. Adrien: Plagg, kryj się. Nino. Nino: Adrien. Stary, nic ci nie jest? Adrien: W porządku. Witaj. Biedronka: Ee… Ha… Ee… Witaj. Na pewno nic ci nie jest? Adrien: Tak, wszystko w porządku. Ee… Musimy biec do mojego domu. Mój ojciec jest zagrożony. Biedronka: Ruszajmy. Czarny Kot tam na nas czeka. '-Dom Agerste'ów-' Adrien: Nathalie, gdzie jest mój ojciec? Coś mu grozi. Nathalie: Już wszystko wiem. Gabriel: Dzień dobry, Biedronko. Adrien: Tato, musisz stąd uciekać. Hipnotyzer Simon Mówi idzie tu po ciebie. Gabriel: Co? Zły chce mną kierować? Nie ma szans. Adrien: Ale on jest niebezpieczny! Kto wie co zamierza?! Gabriel: Idź do pokoju, masz n dzisiaj dosyć wrażeń. Nathalie, dopilnuj by nie wychodził. Przepraszam za mojego syna, Biedronko. Wdał się w matkę. Zdecydowanie za bardzo dramatyzuje. Biedronka: Ale on ma rację. Simon Mówi jest niebezpieczny, może zrobić panu krzywdę. Gabriel: Co może mi się stać, skoro mam tutaj ciebie. Nino: Jesteś pewien, że twój stary nie jest jakimś cyborgiem? Adrien: Jeśli o niego chodzi, niczego nie jestem pewny. Nino: Hoh! Koleś! Widziałeś stadiony mniejsze od tego pokoju. Adrien: Czuj się jak u siebie. Ja skoczę pod prysznic. Nino: Teraz? Adrien: Co na to poradzę? Mam duszę modela. Dlaczego ten mój ojciec nigdy mnie nie słucha? Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Gabriel: Prawda, że idealny? Biedronka: Co? Jaki? Że… że kto? Gabriel: Adrien, mój syn. Jest uosobieniem perfekcji, nie sądzisz? Biedronka: O tak, jest idealny. Y… To znaczy… Nie znam go zbyt dobrze, ale wydaje się… Gabriel: Nie zauważyłem wcześniej twoich kolczyków. Wyglądają na bardzo wyjątkowe. Mogę? Biedronka: Ee… Przepraszam. Czarny Kocie, gdzie ty jesteś? Czarny Kot: Ja? Tutaj. Ee… Odganiałem Simona od domu. Oo! Biedronka: I? No i co? Czarny Kot: I nie udało mi się. Nadchodzi. W towarzystwie. Zamknijcie wejścia, nadchodzą ze wszystkich stron! Róbcie co mówię! Biedronka: Hę? Czarny Kot: Uruchomcie system blokujący! Nie możemy ich wpuścić! Komputer: Blokada uruchomiona. Gabriel: Skąd tyle wiesz o moim systemie? Czarny Kot: Yyy… W takich domach jak ten to… to normalka. Gabriel: Nie wejdą tu. Ten dom jest jak twierdza. '-Na zewnątrz-' Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: zniszczyć! Ha! Komputer: Uruchomiono zasilanie awaryjne. Czarny Kot: Jest ich zbyt wielu. Twój system obronny zawiódł. Biedronka: Co z chłopakami? Lepiej pójdę sprawdzić. Gabriel: Proszę, Nathalie. Weź pilota do odblokowywania wyjść i idź z Biedronką. Czarny Kot: Spróbuję wzmocnić obronę zewnętrzną. Skryj się w atrium, tu nie jest bezpiecznie. Gabriel: Nikt nie będzie mi rozkazywał. Nawet żaden super-bohater. Czarny Kot: Jesteś zagrożony jak pozostali, więc nie udawaj, że jesteś ponad innych i rób to, co ci mówię! Gabriel: Ha? Czarny Kot: Ee… Gabriel: Hmm… Co za charakterek? Kogoś mi przypominasz. Simon Mówi: Hehehehe… Władca Ciem: Myślę, że to nie najlepszy pomysł, wiesz Simonie? Simon Mówi: Gabriel tu jest. Władca Ciem: Tak, ale… pamiętaj o naszej umowie. Wyczuwam w pobliżu Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Gdy staniesz z nim twarzą w twarz, będziesz mógł dopełnić umowy. Odbierz im ich klejnoty, czyli Miracula. Simon Mówi: Nie ma żadnego problemu. Simon mówi: że ich pokonam. '-Pokój Adriena-' Nino: Biedronka? Co tu się dzieje? Biedronka: Musimy iść w bezpieczne miejsce. Gdzie jest Adrien? Nino: Jest pod prysznicem. Biedronka: Teraz? Nino: Wiesz, dusza modela. Biedronka: Ech. Weź Nino do atrium, ja zajmę się Adrienem. Lepiej jak ja wezmę pilota. Adrien? Adrien?! Ej, Adrien… Yyy… Adrien: Tak? Biedronka: Ee… Hahaha… Musimy, wiesz, uciekać… do niebezpieczeństwa. A raczej od. Adrien: A mogę się najpierw ubrać? Biedronka: Pewnie. Skoro musisz… Aa… To znaczy… Jasne, że tak. '-Do Agreste'ów-' Gabriel: Gdzie jest mój syn? Nino: Zaraz przyjdzie. Jest z Biedronką. Gabriel: Hmm… '-Pokój Adriena-' Biedronka: Ha? Adrien: Moja mama w siedemnaste urodziny. Była piękna, co nie? Mamy takie same oczy. Biedronka: Macie takie same oczy. Zostań tu! Plagg: O rety. Co się tutaj dzieje? Rozkwita miłość? Adrien: E… m-muszę jej pomóc! Plagg, wysuwaj pazury! Plagg: Nie no, znowu?! Aaa! Gabriel: Już nadchodzą? Simon Mówi: Mam cię! Kobieta: Czarny Kot! Czarny Kot: To było niezłe. Studio TVi-''' '''Simon Mówi: Zapraszamy na kolejną godzinę naszego „Wyzwania”! Kłania się państwu Simon Mówi. Dotrzymałem danej wam obietnicy. Oto Gabriel. Simon Mówi: masz latać jak motyl. Fu! Gabriel: Fru, fru, fru, fru. Fru, fru, fru, fru… Biedronka: Musimy ratować pana Agreste’a. Simon Mówi: A jutro, motylku, już ciebie nie będzie. Biedronka: Akuma musi być w jednej z jego kart. Czarny Kot: Ale w której? Ma ich dość sporo. Simon Mówi: Biedronka i Czarny Kot. Możecie go ocalić oddając mi swoje Miracula. No już, szybciutko. Biedronka: Nigdy w życiu. SZCZĘŚLIWY TRAF! Czarny Kot: Zwyczajne jojo? Przecież masz już jedno magiczne. Biedronka: Pomyślę o tym później. Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: twoje jojo jest bezużyteczne. Simon mówi: twoja laska jest… Czarny Kot: Bezużyteczna? Nie wydaje mi się! Nie pozwolę ci już więcej dojść do słowa. Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: ... Czarny Kot: Nanananana… Simon Mówi: Nie ma znaczenia czy słyszysz mnie, czy nie. Ważne jest tylko to, co Simon Mówi. Simon mówi: zdejmijcie Miracula i oddajcie mi je. Aa! Gabriel: Fru, fru, fru, fru, fru… Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: startuj, samolociku. Gabriel: Prrrr… Czarny Kot: On idzie na dach. Musimy go zatrzymać! Biedronka: To nasza ostatnia szansa na złapanie Akumy, a sama nie dam rady. Gdy uwolnimy Simona, pan Agreste też będzie wolny. Czarny Kot: W takim razie nie traćmy czasu. Simon Mówi: A jak chcesz mnie pokonać bez swojego jojo? Gabriel: Prrr… Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: to koniec! Biedronka: Ruszaj za mną! Simon Mówi: Simon mówi: … Czarny Kot: KOTAKLIZM! Simon Mówi: Jak to jest możliwe? Przecież zniszczyłem twoje jojo. Biedronka: To jojo owszem. Ale nie to drugie. NIEZWYKŁA BIEDRONKA! Gabriel: Prrr… Biedronka: To moje jo-jo. Koniec twoich rządów, mała Akumo. Pora wypędzić złe moce! Mam cię. Pa, pa, miły motylku. Biedronka i Czarny Kot: Zaliczone. '-Dach studia-' Czarny Kot: Zdaję się, że pański lot został odwołany. Gabriel: To ty? Czarny Kot: Woli pan Biedronkę? I trudno się dziwić. Biedronka: Czarny Kocie, twój pierścień. Musisz się stąd zmywać. Czarny Kot: Kot rusza w pogoń po dachach. Do zobaczenia wkrótce, panie Agreste. Żegnaj, droga pani. '-Pokój Adriena-' Gabriel: Nie zauważyłem wcześniej twojego pierścienia. Adrien: Oo… To jedyna rzecz, której we mnie nie zauważyłeś? Gabriel: Cieszę się, że wszystko dobrze się skończyło. '-Studio TVi-' Alec: Witam ponownie w najwspanialszym telewizyjnym programie „Wyzwanie”. Tydzień temu rewelacyjny DJ Nino sprostał wyzwaniu, dlatego witamy go dzisiaj znowu. Zapraszam DJ’a Nino. '-Dom Marinette-' Tom: Cały tydzień się nie spóźniłaś ani nie opuściłaś lekcji. Bardzo się cieszę, Marinette. Możesz dołączyć do swoich przyjaciół w programie. Marinette: Chyba zostanę i obejrzę go z wami. Jeśli wam to też pasuje. Alec: Mamy dziś dla ciebie nowe wyzwanie, Nino. Będziesz musiał sprowokować do tańca dwie sławy zamiast jednej, ale tym razem możesz sam je wybrać. Nino: Ho, wygraną już mam w kieszeni. Zaproszę dwie osoby, które na pewno mnie nie zawiodą. Biedronkę i Czarnego Kota. Marinette: Aaa… Tak właściwie padam z nóg. Pójdę się przespać. Nie chcę się spóźnić do szkoły. Szkoda by było mojego szkolnego rekordu pilności. Opowiecie mi potem, okej? Tom: Mhm. Jasne. Sabine: Oczywiście. Tom: Czasami nie mogę po prostu trafić za tą dziewczyną. Sabine: Och, odpuść jej trochę. Chyba pamiętasz, jakie męczące jest chodzenie do szkoły? Zobacz też.. en:Simon Says/Transcript Kategoria:Transkrypty Kategoria:Sezon 1